


When I met you

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 古罗马角斗士AU。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 7





	1. 上篇

杰森醒来的时候约莫早上九点钟的样子，他花了点力气直起身——昨晚的激烈过后，腰和大腿上的疼痛还没有褪去，他活动了一下手腕，伸了个懒腰，慢慢悠悠地踱步到训练场，正看到斯雷德和几个同僚调侃。  
“看来昨晚玩得挺开啊，斯雷德？”他们中的一个注意到了斯雷德背上的抓痕——那是昨晚杰森留下的，他咬住对方的肩膀，抓挠着年长者的背，在含混不清地呜咽中迎来又一次高潮。杰森瞥见他背上深深浅浅的红痕，一瞬间有一丝愧疚浮现出来。  
“嗯哼，野猫难驯嘛。”斯雷德笑笑，意味深长地往杰森的方向瞟了一眼，杰森方才那一丝愧疚立刻被愤怒所取代。  
“该训练了。”斯雷德故意提高音量，拨开人群走到杰森跟前，还未再次开口便迎来年轻人直冲面门的一拳。  
“怎么，火气这么大？”斯雷德稳稳地握住杰森的拳头，僵持几秒后缓缓将对方的手臂压下，年轻人突然发力，猛地将他的手甩开。  
“昨晚还不够？”这句话无疑是火上浇油。  
“操你的！”杰森吼道，“你他妈的说谁是野猫啊？！”不远处的人纷纷侧目，杰森狠狠地瞪了他们一眼，吓得那些人连忙拿起武器抖抖索索地低头训练了。  
斯雷德平静地看着面前的年轻人，杰森的脸涨得通红，看起来气鼓鼓的，一副又羞又愤的模样。  
“你今天已经起晚了，赶紧去拿武器训练。”斯雷德淡淡地说。  
“妈的……”杰森红着脸挠挠一头乱发，“也不看看是谁害的……”  
这么多年了。斯雷德看着年轻人转身离去的背影，不由自主地想，这小家伙在某些方面还是一点长进都没有。

※※※※※※※※※※※※

斯雷德经常想起来他见到杰森的第一面。  
那时候他脱离角斗生涯已有数年，最负盛名的角斗士“丧钟”早已成为一个流传甚广的传说。许多人只是听过他的代号，却未曾见过他真正的模样，他仅仅与少数旧友保持联系，鲜有出现在世人的目光中。  
斯雷德是在奴隶市场上偶然看到那孩子的。  
他原本只是漫不经心地闲逛，却看见前方熙熙攘攘地围着一圈人，似乎发生了什么大事，他听到有鞭子的声音传来，估摸着大概又是有奴隶被当众处以鞭刑了，类似这种事情在奴隶市场上并不少见，以此种方式夺人眼球的奴隶主也比比皆是，并不是什么稀罕的见闻，斯雷德正打算绕开，外围人群的议论声却让他停下了脚步。  
“这孩子真够倔的，说不定去当个角斗士还能看两下子呢。”  
“可惜是个奴隶啊，他主人摊上这小子也是有够倒霉的，挨了这么多次打还是不停地惹事。”  
“瞧他脸上那个印记，不是前些时才烙上去的吗，还不长记性啊。”  
“都被打成这样了，还不知道向主人认错吗？”  
斯雷德眯起眼睛，默默挤到人群的最前边，终于看到人们议论的主角。  
那男孩不过七八岁的模样，低垂着头跪在地上，脚腕拴着链子，双手被绳子绑着高举过头顶，缚在十字形木架的横栏上。他的整个上半身因此被迫挺直，承受着鞭子的抽打。他近乎赤裸，唯一蔽体的仅仅只有一条破烂的短裤，斯雷德注意到他身上已有不少伤痕——绝不仅仅只是鞭子的痕迹，角斗士对于武器和刑具的敏感度和辨识度都远远超过常人，他一看便知道这男孩受过不少惩罚，虽然不至于到令人发指的地步，但这对于一个孩子而言也过于残忍了。  
男孩身上早已青一块紫一块，红肿的鞭痕交错，他张开嘴喘着气，胸口剧烈起伏，身子颤抖着，奄奄一息，但斯雷德依然看到那双微微睁开的蓝眼睛，那眼神里透露出的倔强他此生再没有看到有第二个人拥有过，他从那男孩身上看到一个影子——那是他拿起武器，站在角斗场上的样子。  
鞭子仍然一下一下地甩在男孩身上，斯雷德停顿两秒，走过去，仅用一只手抓住了对方的手腕，鞭打的声音停下来，四周议论的声音也戛然而止，手执鞭子的奴隶主瞪大眼睛望着斯雷德，奄奄一息的男孩勉强抬起头，斯雷德看到他满是血污的脸。  
“这孩子我要了。”斯雷德松开对方的手腕，轻声说。  
那人甩甩手，嘶了口气，轻蔑地瞟了跪在地上的男孩一眼：“他？”  
“对。”斯雷德确认了一遍，引来围观人群的一阵唏嘘。  
“你出多少价——”奴隶主的声音在他抬头看向斯雷德的一瞬间凝固了，他咽了口唾沫，双手开始不自然地颤抖。  
斯雷德盯着他，一言不发。  
过了好一会儿，那人才结结巴巴地吐出几个字：“你……你不就是丧——”  
“闭嘴。”斯雷德冷冷地打断他，“你给还是不给。”  
“是是是！我——我这就给！”那人连忙跑过去解开男孩手上的绳子，卸下脚镣，斯雷德紧跟在他身后，男孩刚一脱离束缚便被斯雷德单手捞起来扛在肩上，他昏昏沉沉的，早已失去意识和反抗的能力。  
斯雷德看也没看身后的奴隶主，直接丢下一袋钱币，头也不回地扛着男孩离开了。

小杰森睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在一张简陋的床上。他揉揉眼睛坐起来，低头发现自己身上原本破旧的短裤变成了一身轻薄的衣物，他伸出手，又悄悄拉开布料看看自己的身体，发现原来受伤的地方都已经被涂上了一层药。床头的桌子上还摆着盘子，盘子里盛着些食物，看起来像是为他准备的。小杰森环顾四周，见四下里无人，他知道现在自己处于一个完全陌生的环境，却不知是谁将他安置在这里，而此时他的脑子里只有一个念头——逃。  
于是他跑出去了，将那小房子抛在脑后。小杰森呼哧呼哧地跑了一路，他一刻也没有停留，气喘吁吁，他猜测自己大概已经跑到别人——至少是那个将他安置在屋里的人，所无法找到他的地方了，他才渐渐放缓了脚步。他看到不远处有一棵树，他便用最后一点力气冲那棵树奔过去，想暂时在那里避一避，休息休息，却没想到刚跑到树下就一个趔趄栽倒在地，紧接着脚踝被一股力量束缚住，还未等他做出反应，整个人就被倒吊了起来。  
斯雷德从树后面悠悠地走出来，小杰森惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，拼命挣扎。  
“没用的。”斯雷德抬起手揉了揉男孩的头发，视线与倒吊着的男孩平行。  
“混蛋！你他妈是谁啊！”小杰森用力挥开他的手，喘着气吼道。  
“没想到你精力挺充沛的嘛。”斯雷德扯着嘴角笑了笑，“怎么，不对救了你的恩人表达一下感谢吗？”  
“救……？”小杰森愣了一下，随即没好气地哼了哼，“这么说，你是我的新主人吗？”  
“新主人？”斯雷德玩味的盯着小家伙看了看，点点头，“你要这么认为的话我倒是不反对。”  
“你到底什么意思！”小杰森拼命扭动着身体，试图从绳子的束缚中挣脱出来，却只是徒劳无功，他原本就被鞭刑折磨得奄奄一息，方才剧烈的奔逃更是几乎耗完了他所剩无几的体力。  
“我把你买回来可不是让你胡闹的。”斯雷德冷冷地抓住男孩的头发，迫使他停下了动作，男孩感受到对方的力道，整个身子都僵直了，他看到年长者冷峻的独眼里散发着危险的气息，不由自主地咬紧了嘴唇。  
“你是个奴隶，同时也可以是一个角斗士。”斯雷德缓缓地说，“但你缺乏训练和经验。你在体力还没恢复的情况下就贸然逃走，根本跑不了多远。我猜你没有吃我放在盘子里的食物，因为虽然你很饿，但你无法判断吃了那些东西的后果。也许那些食物有毒，也许那是你主人的食物，你吃了会受罚，总之你没有吃。而你认为你已经逃离了对方的视线范围所以放松了警惕，因而掉进了这个陷阱。我能看出来你具有一定的判断力但过于幼稚，你需要系统的训练——”  
斯雷德的声音沉下来，“如果你愿意成为一名角斗士。”  
但男孩似乎并没有听完整他的话，小家伙被倒吊着，体力耗尽几乎昏死过去，斯雷德默默将小杰森放下来，横抱着他回到了不远处的屋子里。

小杰森趴在床上，脑袋埋在手臂里，斯雷德正在替他重新上药，粗糙的手指滑过男孩身上交错的鞭痕，每一次触碰都引得男孩微微战栗。  
“疼？”斯雷德停下手上的动作。  
男孩埋在臂弯里的小脑袋使劲儿摇了摇，斯雷德便继续一点一点地将药抹在男孩的背上。  
“你……你之前说的……”微弱的声音从枕头上传来，斯雷德听出男孩的语气里有点犹豫，“角斗士的事……是真的吗？”  
“只要你愿意接受我的训练。”斯雷德轻轻拍了拍男孩的背，示意他药已经涂完了。男孩穿好衣服，坐在床上看着斯雷德。  
“那你能把我训练成最好的角斗士吗？”小杰森的语气里带着些怀疑，但同时也蕴蓄着些许的兴奋，“就像丧钟那样？”  
“你知道丧钟？”斯雷德愣了一秒，随即眯起眼睛打量着男孩，“丧钟成名的时候你还没出生呢。”  
“我知道！”小杰森抢着说，语气里满是骄傲，“我从小就听人们说过，他是最厉害的角斗士！所有人都怕他！如果我也能成为角斗士，我绝对比他还强！”  
“嗯哼，口气倒是不小。”斯雷德笑起来，悠悠的呼出一口气。  
“你笑什么！”小杰森皱起眉头，噘着嘴，看起来十分不满，“你能让我比丧钟还强吗？！”  
“我当然可以。”斯雷德挑了挑眉，“但我只负责教你，真正做得怎么样还是得看你自己。”  
“……真的吗？”小杰森歪了歪脑袋，刚想说什么却被肚子咕噜噜的叫声抢了先。  
男孩窘迫地红了脸，低下头绞着手指。  
斯雷德默不作声地将桌上的盘子拿过来递到男孩鼻子底下，小杰森抿了抿嘴，眨眨眼睛看看斯雷德，后者微微抬高了下巴，男孩迟疑两秒，紧接着抓起食物就开始往嘴里塞，他实在是太饿了。斯雷德盯着狼吞虎咽的男孩，一言不发。小杰森吃了一会儿似乎察觉到了年长者的目光，他塞食物的动作僵住了，腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊的，一双大大的蓝眼睛和斯雷德的目光相撞。他费力地吞下口里的食物，像是意识到了什么似的，脸一直红到脖子根。  
“吃饱了？”斯雷德看着满脸通红的男孩，将盘子收走。  
“……嗯。”男孩短促地应了一声，在斯雷德起身离开的时候小声补了一句，“谢……谢谢你。”  
斯雷德回过头，看到男孩红着脸将目光移向别处，手指不安分地划着床面，一副手足无措的样子。  
“等你伤好了，就开始训练。”他背对男孩，又像是想起了什么似的，问，“你叫什么名字？”  
“杰森。”男孩说，“我叫杰森。那你呢？”  
“斯雷德。”他留下这句话，将男孩独自留在了房间。


	2. 下篇

自那之后斯雷德便开始训练杰森，在起初的训练中斯雷德并没有作太高的要求，杰森的伤才刚刚痊愈不久，他不希望伤到他。  
待到杰森再次完全变得生龙活虎之后，斯雷德每天的工作就是将男孩训得疲惫不堪，高强度的耐力和体能训练，以及丝毫不松懈的技术指导，将杰森每天的时间塞得满满当当。斯雷德几乎没有手下留情的时候，杰森一旦失手，身上必定会留下或轻或重的伤痕，甚至是淤青。但斯雷德将分寸掌握的很好，他不会让男孩真正受重伤，但会让对方记住疼痛和教训。有时候他也会心血来潮放点水，让男孩以为自己取得了暂时的胜利——当然，那是在他确实有所进步的情况下，他会让对方两招，看那男孩蹦跳着，喘着气，疲惫的脸上露出骄傲的笑容。  
他看着瘦弱的男孩由一开始的毛毛躁躁，懵懵懂懂逐渐变得富于技巧，勇敢而强大。如今的杰森早已不是当年那个毛头小子，不过男孩有些习惯和性格依然还是和小时候一样，难以对付却又让人觉得有几分可爱。

※※※※※※※※※※※※

“你他妈都害我多少次了。”杰森捂着方才被斯雷德击中的肩膀，试着活动了一下酸痛的手臂。  
“你今天状态不行，难道怪我昨晚太猛了？”斯雷德毫不留情地嘲讽，换来杰森一记白眼。  
“我靠，你能闭嘴吗！”杰森拍拍脑袋，一脸懊丧，似乎还不能接受现实，“当初要是早知道你就是‘丧钟’……”他咬着嘴唇，将下文咽进肚子里。

※※※※※※※※※※※※

杰森是在他15岁的时候知道真相的。  
那天他刚刚午休完，来到训练场，远远地看到斯雷德拿着长刀站在场地左侧。他偷偷溜到一堆袋子后边，打算从背后给斯雷德一个偷袭，却冷不防听见旁边有人叫出一个名。  
“丧钟！”  
杰森的神经一下子绷紧了——丧钟？！他屏住呼吸，悄悄探出半个脑袋，却听到一阵熟悉的脚步声，伴随着斯雷德的声音：“怎么今天突然这么叫我了？不是说我离开后就别再喊这个代号了吗？”  
“哎呀，老朋友了嘛，还不是叫顺口了！”那人笑着走过去，张开双臂拢过斯雷德的肩膀。  
杰森目瞪口呆，一瞬间有什么东西在他的脑袋里爆炸了。幸亏他手里没有拿武器，否则武器落地的声音大概要惊动整个训练场的人。  
丧钟……他感觉自己整个身子都在颤抖，丧钟就是斯雷德……他还未从震惊中缓过神来，一抹阴影就笼罩了他，杰森抬头，目光落在斯雷德冷峻的独眼上。

“你……你真的是丧钟？！”杰森盯着斯雷德，既有敬畏也有激动，混合着怀疑和不解，如同当年小杰森对着斯雷德递过去的食物，手足无措。  
“是。”斯雷德丝毫不回避杰森的问题，他像是在叙述一件平常的事情一般，没有一点情绪的波动。  
“你为什么不早告诉我！？”杰森想起自己刚遇到斯雷德的时候——他甚至还质疑斯雷德能否将他训练得像丧钟一样强大，而他那时候万万没想到的是，丧钟本人就在他面前。他觉得自己被耍了，像个傻瓜。  
“我告诉你有什么意义呢？”斯雷德平静地问。  
“你早点告诉我的话，我……呃……那我——我就——”杰森一时语塞，吞吞吐吐地竟不知接下来该说什么——如果他早就知道斯雷德就是丧钟，那他们之间又会变成什么样子呢？  
“你唯一应该做的就是专注于训练。”斯雷德站起身，经过男孩身边的时候揉揉他的黑发，“把你买回来的人可不是丧钟。”  
“斯雷德……”杰森倒抽一口气，喃喃地念出对方的名。有一段回忆蓦地闯进他的脑海，他跪在地上，双手被绑缚，勒得生疼，脚腕被一股力量紧箍着，他挺直了身体，倔强地咬着嘴唇，承受着严酷的鞭刑。就在他几乎要撑不住的时候，鞭子停下了。他费力地抬起头，看到一个高大的男人挡在自己身前不远处，他试图集中精神捕捉他们的对话，却再也没有多余的力气，他最后感受到的是自己的腰被人揽住，紧接着他的脸贴到对方坚实的后背，世界天旋地转，他迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛。

※※※※※※※※※※※※

“你要是早知道我就是丧钟？”斯雷德顺着杰森的话，试图引出他的后文。  
“……谁知道呢。”杰森撇撇嘴，将棍子丢到一旁，“话说回来……”  
“你当初把我买回来不会是他妈的想上我吧？！”杰森不自然地扯了扯嘴角。斯雷德沉默地看着他，目光在他身上肆意游走，杰森打了个寒战。  
“我靠……你该不会真的……”他咽了口唾沫。  
“可你很爽不是吗。”斯雷德面无表情地指出，“昨天是你第一次吧。”  
“操你啊！”杰森的脸红得像要烧起来，“闭嘴！”  
“我对小孩子可没兴趣。再说了，就你当初那副可怜兮兮的惨样，少自作多情了。”斯雷德走到他跟前，故意贴近他的脸，温热的呼吸喷在他的耳畔，“不过现在的你……”他的手抚过杰森的锁骨，向下轻轻揉捏了一把对方的胸肌，粗糙的手掌一路向下，在腰际逗留片刻转而游移到臀部，男孩的身子颤抖了一下，咬着嘴唇低低地骂了一声，却并未作出任何反抗的举动。  
“这么敏感吗，都不敢动了？”斯雷德笑起来，对于杰森而言这无疑是一种侮辱，他咬紧了嘴唇，愤怒地朝斯雷德挥去一拳，被对方轻巧地避开，他接二连三地发起攻击，近乎横冲直撞，年长者意会似的迅速后退着闪避，直到杰森猛地推上斯雷德的肩膀，撞开身后一扇小门，他们趔趔趄趄地拖着步子，直到斯雷德的后背抵上破旧的墙壁，杰森早已捕获年长者的嘴唇，鲁莽而粗暴地啃咬着，像是完全占据了主导权。斯雷德暗自发笑，这男孩连接吻都在拼输赢似的较劲儿，不给点掌控感他大概会抓狂吧。  
杰森喘着粗气将两人的距离拉开一点，他的头发贴在额前，嘴唇湿漉漉的，蓝眼睛里依然透着股倔强，斯雷德看着男孩微微颤抖的睫毛，勾起嘴角，突然伸手覆上男孩的下身。  
“唔……？！”杰森显然没料到斯雷德会来这一出，最脆弱的部位被控制住，他瞪大了眼睛，五指收紧掐进年长者的肩膀，腿却一下子软了下来，膝盖打着颤，勉强支撑着身体。  
斯雷德面无表情，像是在做一件再普通不过的事情一般，不紧不慢地揉弄着男孩的下身，男孩的喘息逐渐染上一情欲的颜色，他面色潮红，感受着自己的欲望一点点地被年长者掌控，禁锢在愈发凝滞的空气里。  
“斯……斯雷德……”他口干舌燥，使劲吞咽着，试图让自己不那么难堪，却终究摆脱不了欲望的纠缠。  
“想要主动权？”斯雷德松开挑逗着男孩下身的手，径直走到床边坐下，眯起眼睛看着满脸疑惑的男孩。“过来吧。”  
杰森将信将疑地走过去，被欲望包裹的他此时早已失去了大部分的判断力，但尚存的一丝理智依然告诉他，这很危险，甚至都不是个赌局，因为他在这场赌博中根本没有胜算。可他还是去了。  
斯雷德抓住他的手腕猛地将他拉进怀里，杰森一个趔趄扑过去，膝盖磕在床板的边缘，他跌下来，整个人跪在斯雷德胯间。  
“还要我教你吗？”斯雷德的手插进男孩柔软的发间，稍微用力。  
“嗯……操你的……”杰森的骂声很快湮没于黏腻的水声里，他调整呼吸，缓慢吞咽着，时不时抬起头皱着眉瞥一眼斯雷德，后者的嘴角划过一丝似有若无的笑容，在眼神接触的瞬间猛地将男孩的脑袋按向自己，杰森只来得及呜咽一声便被刺激得瑟瑟发抖，眼角有泪水溢出来，滑过脸上的烙印。  
“有长进啊，比上次好多了。”斯雷德笑笑，松开男孩的黑发，杰森低垂着头，大口喘息着，他浑身燥热难耐，以前折磨他的往往是疼痛，而如今他才意识到，欲望的折磨远比疼痛更加令人难耐。  
“来点奖励？”斯雷德抱起男孩，让他坐在自己身上，杰森明显感觉到对方的下身正抵着他，他气喘吁吁，从牙缝里挤出些字来。  
“操……操你的……”  
“都这时候了还嘴硬？”斯雷德扯扯嘴角，再次抚慰男孩的下身，“还是说，你是在催促我？”  
“哈啊……嗯……不——”杰森颤抖着泄露出一串呢喃的尾音，斯雷德吻着他的颈间，胡茬蹭过他的肩膀，刺激他的身体一阵过电般的震颤，年长者沉静而富有技巧，让他近乎沉溺其中，直到对方轻轻咬上他的耳垂，他才像被抽了一鞭子般挺直了身体，在对方的手中迎来高潮。  
“满意了？”斯雷德抚着男孩汗津津的脸，未等男孩做出反应便直接进入男孩的体内，杰森嘴唇红肿，几乎发不出任何声音，只是徒劳地扣紧年长者的后背，将头深深埋进对方颈间，拼命掩盖着泪水，却抑制不住低低抽泣的声音，斯雷德安抚着男孩，细碎的吻落于发间，直到他最终释放在男孩体内，而男孩哽咽着，再一次被快感冲刷，理智崩离。

“所以。”斯雷德坐在床沿，俯视躺在床上的男孩，“你要是早知道我就是丧钟，你会怎么做？”  
“我会怎么做？”杰森狠狠地瞪了他一眼，拜“丧钟”所赐，他明天的训练大概又要大打折扣了，“我他妈一定会杀了你。”  
他听到斯雷德的笑声，却没法再朝他脸上揍一拳——也许这可以放在明天，或者更久以后。  
杰森想着，虚弱地闭上眼睛。  
“好好睡一觉吧，小野猫。”斯雷德俯下身，刮了刮男孩的鼻子，轻手轻脚地地离开了。

END


End file.
